Happy Aftermath
by soulstace
Summary: A lot of one shots of what would happen if Infinity War ended with a happy ending. There will be angst, there will be ships, but most of all there will be fluff! GOTG & Black Panther will also be in it!
1. Fool Around and Fell in Love

**Fool Around and Fell in Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers: Infinity War or the MCU! If I did the movie would have ended a lot differently..

A party was held in Wakanda to celebrate the defeat of Thanos. Everyone was there and thank God no one died. There was a huge table were anyone who fought Thanos sat in relishing their victory with a feast!

"I am Groot," Groot said again.

"And I am Steve Rogers, we've established that," Steve replied slightly annoyed as Rocket laughed his butt off.

"Hey, Shuri do you mind if we play some music?" Peter Q. asked.

"Depends on what song star munch," she responded.

"First off don't call me star munch and second mmm how about Heroes by David Bowie." Starlord requested.

"Old but…" she glanced at her brother who was telling her to just play the damn song, "Alright fine!"

As the song played some people sang to it others just continued talking. Among the talking were Vision and Wanda, who were holding hands under the table.

"Wanda." Vision said.

"Viz." Wanda countered. They stared at each other for a few moments

"Marry me?" He said softly so no one could hear.

Wanda's eyes practically fell out of her. "Ummm…"

"No. Not right now!" Vision replied hastily. "But later in possibly a few years."

Wanda smiled at him a tear coming out of her eye, "Of course Viz, I love you."

"As do I."

"Make sure to have a better proposal though." Wanda pecked his cheek.

"I will make a mental note of that," Vision assured her and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"HEY LET'S PLAY A SLOW DANCE SONG!" Starlord said out of the blue **(Drax: but his screams cannot come out of color)**.

Shuri rolled her eyes along with many others, "Just pick a song." She handed him a device which he quickly typed the name into. He grinned wildly as he grabbed Gamora's hand.

 _"I must have been through a million girls."_

Gamora smiled softly at hearing the song, almost crying at the memory of their first dance.

Steve and Bucky quickly joined them. Then Pepper and Tony. Then Vision and Wand. Nokia and T'challa even joined. Next thing all the couples and others joined in.

 _"Ah, but since I met you, baby, love's got a hold on me."_

"But how can love grab the man? That is impossible." Drax crossed his arms as he watched everyone dance.

"It's a met- ah nevermind just enjoy your drink!" Rocket replied chugging down his drink.

"I shall!" Drax joined him.

 _"I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did."_

Many friendships were forged that night. Many tears of joy. And most of all many I love you's. For that night many realized they fell in love.


	2. Since When?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the MCU**

 **Author's Note: Cause, I love Scarlet Vision just too much**

Now the Avengers are some of the strongest and smartest people in the galaxy but there's one thing they lack… when to tell someone is a damn couple!

They were all lounging around (minus Vision and Wanda) with Peter doing his homework upside down. Hawkeye came to visit them since his kids are on a field trip. Everyone was watching a movie when Vision and Wanda walked into the room. They were having a deep conversation with a few giggles escaping Wanda's mouth. Not even acknowledging everyone else, grabbed water, and left.

Then Peter just had to ask that question itching in the back of his min. "So how long have they been a couple?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Clint screamed in shock.

"Come on you guys never noticed?" Clint asked them. Everyone but Peter nodded their head no.

"But it's so obvious!" Peter screamed.

"Kid how would you know?" Tony asked him.

"Your only 18," Steve added.

"I-it's just the way they look at each other Mr. Stark. It reminds me of that one movie where the ship sank and the guy in love died. Ooh and the journal." Peter responded.

"The Titanic and Notebook?" Natasha helped out.

"Yah that and you can just see their faces relax when the other is in the room.

After a while, Clint rolled his eyes and snickered."Jeeze for people who've fallen in love and some dubbed the smartest people alive you sure are oblivious. I bet $250 that they're a thing"

"I accept your bet Katniss, cause I don't believe that crap one bit," Tony replied. "Rogers you ask them."

"What? Why me?" Steve asked.

"'Cause the kid hates me," Tony answered.

"Noooo way. No." Steve did hand and arm motions in the air a lot.

"Fine, Banner you do it." Tony patted Bruce, who shook his head.

Tony glanced at Natasha who did the exact same thing. "Point Break?"

Tony asked desperately.

"Very well, I shall." Thor broke (not being able to resist Tony's puppy dog eyes).

They all went to find Vision and Wanda and when they did. They found Vision kneeling down… with a ring. Then saw Wanda kissing him. A lot.

"Welp, guess that answers that," Tony said while covering Peter's eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Stark but told you so," Peter replied as they walked back to watch TV.

Let's just say Vision was disappointed in their reaction when he told them they were engaged.

"Next time lock the door." Everyone said in unison as the newly engaged couple blushed. Although, no one could hold back their smiles at the newly found couple and Wanda's reaction when she learned they bet on them. Alas, that is a different story.


	3. Son

**Son**

* * *

 _ **In which Tony learns he already has a son. It just takes the God of Thunder to help him realize that.**_

* * *

"Mr. Stark, I'm going out now!" Peter screamed as he packed up his homework.

"Where're you going kid?" Tony asked.

"Umm.. going to have Shuri meet Ned and Michelle," Peter said upside down

"No.. no God Peter don't do that!" Tony flailed his arms in annoyance.

"Please Mr. Stark! If you want we can hang out here." Peter begged.

"No not that! Don't have webbing on the ceiling!" Tony gestured to the jungle gym of webbing on the ceiling. There was a web hammock with Peter's stuff attached to webbing (which he was feebly trying to peel off. "It takes forever to come off!"

"Oh, sorry sir. It won't happen again." Peter apologized as he put his phone away.

"Whatever. Just go to your little playdate and enjoy yourself." Tony grumbled.

"It's not a pl- nevermind thanks, Mr. Stark! See you tomorrow." Peter said in a rush running to the door.

 _Crunch._

Tony looked for the sound of the noise, finding Thor eating a pop tart with the rest of the Avengers behind him.

"So, why have you not informed us of your son sooner?" Thor asked cluelessly while the rest of the Avengers quietly let out giggles.

"Excuse me?" Tony's eyebrows raised up, reaching the clouds in disbelief.

"You are excused," Thor responded. "He also calls you Mr. Stark. Why is that?"

"Argh! I don't have time for this. Nat, you explain it to him, I'm going to get work done." Tony walked away. What none of the Avengers could tell though was the big ass smile on Tony's face. _Son. Huh? Yah, I guess you could say that._


	4. Wedding Planning

**Wedding Planning**

* * *

 **In which Wanda and Vision have trouble deciding the best man at their wedding. Fluff is insured.**

* * *

"No," Wanda says plainly as she fidgeted with the silver wand wrapped around her left ring finger.

"But he's my _father_." Vision replied almost pouting. Which to Wanda was very adorable.

"He hates me!" Wanda countered, "And he's not in my top favorite people ever either."

"Well, I have two dads. Perhaps Bruce?" Vision asked.

"Mmmm what about Clint? He's like a big brother to us ever since..." Wanda tried to not think back to Pietro and how he died to save Clint.

Vision wrapped his arms around her wait putting his chin on top of her head. He glanced at their wedding plans. It was already decided the maid of honor **(a/n is that the right name?)** would be Natasha. Okoye would be up there as well since Wanda has gotten much closer to her since they defeated Thanos.

"Thor would also be a good choice," Vision muttered into Wanda's hair.

"Bruce can be your best man and Thor could be next to him," Wanda helped out.

"That would be wonderful," Vision gave Wanda a small smile she gladly returned. "Clint can be the officiant **(a/n is that right too?)**."

"Great idea," Wanda said.

"Should we perhaps pick the centerpieces of the table?" Vision inquired.

"Later, I want to take a nap. Training today was tiring. Come on." Wanda soon fell asleep in Visions arms all cliche like.

Sure the wedding was weird. Hammers, webs, arrows, and more flew around the place. Stark might have given a speech even though he wasn't supposed to. It totally wasn't because he was drunk or anything. At the end of the day though no one would change a single thing about the wedding. You could say it was Avengers: Wedding Style. 

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it felt rushed and stuff. Yes the story was based off of the interview that their actors had. It's one of my favorite interviews so I wanted to make a fic about it! Also sorry if you didn't find the end sentence funny it's an inside joke. :/ Hope you enjoyed it either way!**


	5. Locked In Brutasha

**Locked In | Brutasha**

* * *

 ** _Black' Victor Cachat_** ** _: Any chance of Brutasha?_**

* * *

 ** _Me: Well.. here you go!_**

* * *

First Peter left for school. Clint left to chaperone his kids' field trip. Then tony to go to an 'important business meeting'. Then Vision, Wanda, Thor, Steve, and Bucky wanted to experience chick fil a. Sam joined them for the fun of it. It wasn't adding up for Natasha though. Why? Well, it was a Sunday.. She sighed as she continued to beat a punching bag senseless. _They're horrible liers_ she thought.

The rest of the Avengers wanted to give her and Bruce alone time. I mean come in, they didn't need to be Mantis to know sexual tension when they see it.

After showering Natasha went to grab a cup of coffee and an apple when she saw Bruce on his laptop squinting at it.

 _He looks kinda adorable like that._ Natasha thought.

"What're you doing?" She asked stiffly.

"Tony locked all of the doors so we can't escape," Bruce said, sipping some tea to calm down. He started laughing after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Natasha looked at him weirdly, a smile slowly escaping from her lips. _He always had a contagious laugh._

"Sorry," Bruce apologized. "It's just that I realized, they want the whole lovey-dovey locked in a room scene from us! I mean you don't even feel that way towards me anymore. It's just really dumb," Bruce continued to laugh while Natasha's smile faded.

She slapped him.. hard. Bruce was about to say something before she kisses him right afterward. "Come on Banner you're supposed to be smart." This time she kissed him, he kissed her right back. 

* * *

"So do you think the plan worked?" Peter asked everyone as they walked back into the complex.

"What the hell? Yah it definitely worked!" Steve pointed to Bruce and Natasha snuggling close to each other with Bruce having lipstick all over his face. They passed out while watching Star Wars. Not the most romantic but oh well.

"Language!" Tiny pointed at Steve teasingly after processing the scene in front of them.

Everyone burst into quiet laughter trying not to wake up the new couple.

"They're never gonna let this go," Steve mumbled but couldn't help but smile looking at the new couple.

Natasha woke up at the soft giggling and glared at them.

"Run." 

* * *

_**A/N: Hope all the Brustasha fans enjoyed this! Sorry if it's a bit OOC, I didn't know what to do for this.. If you want to suggest one shot ideas and prompts leave a follow and a review! 'Till next time.**_


	6. Rising Sun

**Rising Sun**

* * *

 _ **In which illusions and being the God of Mischiefed does pay off. AKA Thor get's his happy ending.**_

* * *

5:00 AM

"THOR!" A small box boomed snapped Thor from his daydreaming in the stars. He was ready to summon Storm Breaker until he slowly smiled in relief when he realized it was Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie is everyone alright?" Thor responded quickly to the box.

"Yah they're all fine," She told him. Then Thor heard a chugging sound in the background.

"Are- are you drinking?" The god of thunder said in shock.

"Just a bit. To calm my nerves. Is it safe to land now?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes, it is," Thor said. "I've sent you the coordinates call me right before you enter Earth."

"Sure thing and.. We'll have a proper burial I promise." Valkyrie uncharacteristically said softly.

Thor thought of some of Loki's last words. _The sun will shine on us again brother._

He took a deep breath (something Rogers recommended to him) and thought grimly, _No one ever keeps their promises._ _Not to me at least._ Instead of saying that he told her, "Thank you Valkyrie. I'll leave you to it then."

"Ok bye." Just like that silence and the stars became his only companions again. Until the Boy of Spiders will call on him for breakfast. Then..

"Brother," Thor sat stiffly. It couldn't be. He turned his head to see Loki! He had the nerve to grin at Thor and say, "I made an illusion to trick Tha-"

Thor as fast as lightning grabbed his brother in a bear hug. Silent tears streamed out of his eyes. "I told you I'd give you a hug if you were here after Ragnarok. So, here it is now."

Loki chuckled as he awkwardly patted Thor's back. Then he started squinting as the sun glared into his eyes. They both glanced at it.

Loki stopped his chuckling, "See brother. I told you the sun would shine on us again."

Did Loki ever pretend to be a snake and stab his brother again? Of course. He continued to pull pranks on everyone but in a more fun and friendly way. He was still the God of Mischief but now the most important thing to him was he was Thor's brother.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sooo sorry if they're OOC again. Dedicated to hackeline83 who gave the suggestion. Also to missygrace here's a bit of fluff but I might to them reminiscing in a few chapters when I get more inspiration same for D.N.S Akina 's suggestion. If you have any other awesome suggestions leave a follow and a review!**_


	7. Perfect Formula

**Perfect Formula**

* * *

 _ **In which a new duo of a Princess and a kid from Queens is formed. Through science, memes, and vines.. oh how it's a glorious origin story.**_

* * *

"Do you think they will get along well?" T'challa asked Tony with his Wakandan accent lacing his voice.

"'Course they will!" Tony glanced behind them seeing Peter everously glance at everything. "Probably…"

"Very well," T'challa said uncertainty.

Boom!

"Peter you stay here!" Tony told the 18 year old. The two billionaires quickly changed into their hero costumes.

"Here is the pl-" T'challa whispered to Tony, who quickly walked into the room.

Even through the mask Peter could see T'challa's face forming a what the frick expression. "Yah sorry about that," Peter said. "Mr. Stark hasn't had his third coffee yet."

T'challa walked into the room afterwards.

"Alright new baddie put your hands up and all that jaz. Let's get this over with this quick." Tony raised his replusers to the smoke in the lab.

"Hold your fire!" Shuri came out of the smoke. "I was just trying out an experiment." She glanced behind her brother to find Peter. "ANOTHER white boy for me to fix brother? What do I need to do?"

"Converse," T'challa replied plainly.

"Ya you two," Tony gestured to her and Peter. "Need friends. So, we set up this play date."

"Brother don't tell me you agreed to this!" Shuri pleaded.

"I did. Now me and Stark must go to a meeting," T'challa and Tony walked out. "This will turn out horribly." T'challa whispered to the fellow billionaire.

"Eh it'll be fine!" Tony said. 

* * *

Shuri stuck her middle finger out as they walked away.

"So, Princess Shur-,"

"Just Shuri colonizer." Shuri told him as she began to pull up YouTube.

"Okay, Shuri. I'm Peter by the way," Peter stook out his hand when he realized Shuri wasn't looking.

"Spider Man right? You seem more like a Spider Boy though." Shuri said.

"How did-"

"I just do." She finished searching up what she wanted to. "Now do you like memes and vine?"

"Vine's totally dead but yah I like both still," Peter answered.

"Oh we will get along famously." Shuri smiled. 

* * *

"How do you think they are doing?" T'challa asked Tony.

"Hopefully they didn't make a mess is all I'm worried about." Tony responded. When they opened the door to the lab a mess was an understatement. Papers and tablets were strung across the ground with memes and chemical formulas on them.

They found the two kids laughing on the ceiling with a nest of webs dangling everywhere. "What are you two doing?" T'challa asked.

"We were just watching this new viral video Brother!" Shuri said in between laughs. "And messing around with Peter's web formula. It is now stronger and has a longer dissolve time. He is surprisingly good in chemistry for a colonizer."

Peter ignored Shuri and beamed at Tony. "Mr. Stark look what we made!" Peter screamed like a little kid. He pressed on two bracelets (one on each wrist) and they turned into Peter's costume. "It's so cool! It can even do that hologram thingie the beads they have do!"

"Wait sister what video i-"

Tony cut him off with his laughter. "Hey Prince Charming you didn't tell me you were internet famous!" Tony showed T'challa they video that Shuri recorded. It was a loop of T'challa being tossed across the lab thanks to his Black Panther suit.

"Sister…" T'challa said annoyingly but with a hint of a smile.

"Can we hang out again?" Both kids asked.

"Sure," The annoying brother said along with the jealous dad.

"Next time kid don't let her make you a suit though."

"Mr. Stark are you jealous?" Peter asked.

"Nooooo…"

Peter and Shuri continued to laugh at the two adults and that was how the friendship of a Princess and a Kid from Queens was formed. Through vine, memes, and science. The perfect formula for an epic duo. 

* * *

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Oooo it's actually kinda long. I wished so bad they met in Infinity War. So, I made this with a bit of inspiration from_** ** _D.N.S Akina_** ** _. Anyways hope everyone enjoyed! Give a follow and review if you have any ideas for one shots I can write!_**


	8. Her Kinda Happy Ending

**Her Kinda Happy Ever After**

* * *

In which Wanda survives the finger snap and save the universe, with the Watchers' help. There will be some angst then ScarletVision fluff at the end!

* * *

Wanda's parents always told her and Pietro of the fairy tales where they live happily ever after. She had such hopeful eyes filled with excitement. There were two days though. Two days where her hope for a happily ever after faded. The deaths of her family. Then Vision..

Wanda watched people turn to dust around her but all she could focus on was Vision's lifeless body. Then she lost it. Her eyes glowed scarlet and wisps of red smoke flowed through her body.

"Wanda," Steve held his hands out, "We'll save Vision and everyone else. It'll just take a bit of time."

"Well, I am tired of taking time," Wanda said.

 _Woosh_ a circle of red energy caused the Earth to shake.

"Come on Wanda," Steve said softly.

"Don't we deserve our happily ever after?" Wanda whispered.

"Pardon?" Steve couldn't hear.

"WE ALL DESERVE OUR DAMN HAPPY ENDING STEVE!" Wanda shouted.

 _BAM!_ Another quake of energy.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Wanda spoke softly again.

"Wanda I know you're sad right now I understand." Steve empathized with her as the rest of the living gathered around Steve.

"We were happy," Wanda replied. "FOUR times. _Four_. When I was young. When Pietro and I first got our powers. When I had another family.. a home. Then when Viz and I would spend time. I was happy. Don't any of you feel that way?" Wanda turned to everyone.

"Of course we do," Natasha spoke softly.

"Then, I'm ending this right now. No matter what," the wisps around Wanda intensified. Before anyone could respond they were all teleported to Thanos.

"Ah it's you again," Thanos gestured to Wanda. Everyone else was too stunned to what Wanda did to say anything.

Wanda barely paid attention to him when she noticed the gauntlet broken on the ground, the stones spewed across the dirt.

"We don't need to fight him, Wanda," Steve lightly touched her arm.

"He's right. We just need to grab the gauntlet and you can teleport us back," Natasha added after also breaking away from her thoughts.

"He deserves to die," Wanda gritted her teeth. The ground shook again. Thanos looked at her puzzledly. Okoye and Natasha were about to grab her as she stretched her arm out towards the other heroes. They vanished back to Earth in a puff of smoke.

"Do you really think you could revive half of the universe little one?" Thanos asked Wanda.

"If I can't, I'll be damn sure I'll avenge it," Thanos' body froze with red wisps coverings his body. Then his heart ripped out of his chest. Wanda blinked and laid in the grass for a few moments. Then she did something she hasn't done in three years. She cried. No. She sobbed. Not one of the shed a tear TV Dramas sobs. No. Her eyes grew puffy her breathing was ragged. It was a real sob filled with anguish.

"It is alright youngling," a melodic voice whispered.

Wanda quickly stood up to see a weird alien. "Who are you?"

"I am a Watcher, Ms. Maximoff, and I am here to reset what Thanos has done to this universe." The Watcher touched Wanda's forehead and the gauntlet as they were transported back to Earth.

"Be free souls of the lost," The Watcher spoke to the soul stone before it disappeared. Then like that dust turned back to human and all the Avengers and Guardians were in Wakanda.

"WANDA!" Steve caught her quickly before she passed out.

It was the next day and everyone was having breakfast with each other. Loki was found faking his own death yet again and the other Asgardians **(A/N check Rising Sun a few chapters before this for reference)**. Everyone was great except for Wanda. She woke up in a new room. She had a note explaining what happened and instead of leaving her room she curled up into a ball and sobbed again.

"Hey, Wanda?" Clint said worriedly through the door.

"C-clint?" Wanda hiccuped.

"There's a surprise for you," Clint said as something fazed through the wall.

"I do hope it is alright I didn't knock this time," Vision awkwardly stood there as they heard shuffles of Clint leaving behind the door.

Wanda didn't say anything and instead brought him into a hug and continued to sob. "Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Princess Shuri helped implant the mind stone back." Vision muttered into her hair.

"I have to thank them later."

"Would you like some tea?" Vision asked, "I know you don't like Green Tea but studies have shown it helps with stress relieving quite well."

Wanda giggled at this her tears slowly fading, "I'm fine Viz. I just want to stay here with you."

"Of course Wanda."

 _"I love you,"_ her mind whispered to his.

"As do I." Vision paused for a second, "I told you we should have stayed in bed."

Wanda just rolled her eyes as she slowly fell to sleep.

It wasn't quite a happy ending her parents promised. There were still hardships along the way and more to come, Wanda assumed. Being here with everyone she cared about though? Even if it was only for a day. That was all she needed for a happily ever after.

* * *

Epilogue

The Watchers stared at Stan as they gave him glowing coins. "I told ya George would help that girl!"

The Watchers looked at 'George' a fellow Watcher. "I just ship them so much!

* * *

 ** _A/N: Whew now my longest one shot! Sorry if it was too OOC! I just needed this a lot after seeing an Instagram post about ScarletVision. Follow and review if you have any ideas for one shots I could to add to this collection!_**


	9. Your Song

**Your Song**

* * *

 ** _Music, family, and love. What more do you need? Just StarMora fluff after Infinity War._**

* * *

Star-Lord paced around the hallway of one of Wakanda's many labs. _"Oh my God,"_ Peter thought. _"I'm that boyfriend in every movie and tv show!"_ He chuckled at that but quickly got serious again as he waited outside for Gamora. The rest of the Guardians were helping around to fix all the collateral damage which Rocket objected at first. Then he noticed how Peter's atmosphere got a lot more serious and left grumbling with a worried face.

"Here I thought you could use this," Wanda showed up behind him with a cup of tea.

"Thanks," he quickly grabbed it and took a sip.

"I know what it feels like," Wanda murmured as she put the tray filled with tea down and wrapped her arms around herself. Peter nodded in understanding.

"How's Vision doing?"

"They're almost finished putting the stone back into his forehead," Wanda informed him.

"That's good."

"And Gamora?"

"Still not awake."

They stood there with nothing but construction noise in the background to fill the silence

"I'm going to go see if anyone else needs more tea," Wanda quickly grabbed the tray and took a few steps before stopping. "If there's anyone who saves her it's these people."

"They make miracles?"

"Yah they do. It's the age of miracles and from what I've seen they're mostly the good kind. I think this is one of those cases." Wanda continued to walk away as Peter began pacing back and forth.

"Mr. Quill?" Someone popped out of Gamora's hospital room.

"Yes?"

"I have informed your teammates. Gamora she-"

"Thank you," Peter cut her off as he walked inside. The doctor quickly closed the door and gave them some privacy.

"Peter."

"Gamora."

They stared intensely into each other's eyes and cried. 

* * *

**Five Days Later**

Everyone was either in a dress or tux tonight. Why? Tony Stark invited them to his victory party!

 _"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside."_

Peter's eyes lit up, "Hey Gamora do you know what song this is?"

"Your Song by Elton John," she responded quickly. "You've been playing his songs a lot." They stood there as they watched people flock to the dance floor.

 _"And you can tell everybody this is your song."_

"Come on let's dance," Peter grabbed Gamora's hand who hesitantly followed him onto the dance floor.

They paced back and forth. They twirled and swayed to the beat.

 _"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss."_

"Thanks for sticking around."

"Thanks for letting me."

"Either of us could have left."

"We didn't. We have a family here and none of the riches of the world could beat what we have."

"A bit cheesy."

"Yup."

 _"While I wrote this song_

 _It's for people like you that_

 _Keep it turned on"_

"Next time we do the whole saving the galaxy together."

"Ya… I don't want to be alone again."

They stared at each other lovingly

 _"Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

They didn't need to say I Love You again. They weren't into kissing in public. So, instead, they sang along with the song. Looking at each other and nothing else. Why? Because they knew how they both felt.

 _"How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

* * *

 **A/N: Again sorry if they're OOC. I love this ship though! Sadly I don't own _Your Song_ Elton John does. I always wanted to incorporate the miracle lines that was shown when Wanda was first introduced and have her use it. I thought this was a good place to put it so ya... Shoutout to 303 who recommended some StarMora! If you have an idea for a one shot leave a follow and review! Don't forget to check out my other story I'm currently working on if you're more into angst, hurt/comfort, and family fluff: Scars of the Night.**


	10. Birthdays & Deathdays

**Birthdays & Deathdays**

* * *

 _ **In which the Avengers realize the Scarlet Witch has a wound that will never heal, but they'll be there to make it better. AKA ScarletVision fluff**_

 _ **Categories**_ _ **: Hurt/Comfort ; Fluff ; Romance**_

* * *

Everyone noticed it. They all saw Vision in sudden pain (something quite rare). He'd wince every now and then and touch the mind stone a few times. He'd get teary-eyed for no good reason. Everyone noticed it. No one brought it up.

Steve, Clint, Natasha, Peter, and Vision were in the common room having breakfast after their loooong mission (everyone else was on a different mission), when Natasha noticed someone missing, "Where's Wanda?"

"In our room," Vision replied, looking up from his book.

"Someone should call her down to eat," Steve said.

"I wi-" Vision got cut off as he quickly grabbed his head doubling over in pain. Water somehow streamed out of his eyes.

"Dude, I didn't even know Vision could cry! It should be scientifically imp-" Peter started to ramble until he noticed the look everyone gave him. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Hawkeye helped Vision up.

"I am fine. I was just calling Wanda, it just got out of hand. She has told me for us to not look concerned when she comes down," Vision replied as he grabbed his book from the ground.

When Wanda came down everyone immediately disobeyed Vision's orders. Wanda had puffy eyes and messed up hair. Her eye bags were as large as the Grand Canyon **_(a/n a weird simile but just go with it)_**.

Everyone was about to get up to comfort her but Vision beat them to it. He quickly embraced Wanda and shielded her from everyone else.

"It feels cold," Wanda mumbled.

"It's alright Wanda. Just focus on me. You can focus on my mind whenever you want," Vision spoke softly as the mind stone began to glow on his forehead. Wanda started to doze off in his arms. When she did Vision gently laid her on the couch.

Vision quickly went to make tea for everyone. Then…

 _Snap_ **_(a/n lol sorry)_**

It dawned on Clint, "What's today?"

"March 10. Why?" Natasha replied.

Cling covered his face with his hands, "Oh no. That's why."

"That's why what?" Steve asked.

"March 10 is Wanda's birthday," Clint replied.

"Soooooo..." Peter said awkwardly.

"It was also supposed to be Pietro's," Natasha finally got it.

"Wanda's twin," Peter realized as well. He heard from Clint and Wanda (if she was up to it) the story of Quicksilver.

"Yes. I am afraid Mr. Maximoff's death still haunts Wanda to this day," Vision entered the room, placing a mug full of tea next to Wanda's sleeping body.

They all stared solemnly at Wanda until she started to scrunch her face in her sleep. Rings of red dispersed from her as random items in the room started floating with quick jolts of earthquakes coming after.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Wanda," Vision soon started to elaborate after embracing the sleeping Avenger. "Her powers fluctuate during this time."

"Is that why you've been acting off lately?" Clint interrogated.

"I am afraid so. Wanda and I have a mental connection and every once and a while we can feel what the other feels. Whether it is good or bad."

"And you've dealt with that every birthday of hers?" Steve asked concerned.

"Well, yes for the past four years and the occasional night terrors. There is, of course, the actual death day as well," Vision replied unfazed by all of the questions.

"Is it usually this bad?" Peter spoke after another round of floating and earthquakes.

"It is usually worse," Vision said truthfully. "I can tell she feels safer here. She's back with everyone… back with her family and is home."

Clint whistled, "You're a good guy Vision. Thanks for taking care of her these past years while she was on the run."

"I try."

When everyone left Vision thought, _"They're gone now."_

 _"_ _Thank you Vision,"_ Wanda said softly in his mind.

"We're all here for you," Vision said out loud. "Perhaps it will not heal but it can surely get better."

"Yeah, I think so too," Wanda whispered.

For once, it did go better. They wouldn't have a big party for Wanda's birthday (surprisingly to Tony's understanding), but it was better. They brought her gifts to her surprise and joy. She'd always say, "You didn't have to." They would all do it no matter what. The celebration wasn't big but it was the most Wanda-esc celebration and to her sad joy, they played all of her childhood games she'd play with Pietro.

No one remembers what birthday it was but right before Wanda blew out the candles she looked at Vision, "It did get better."

Wanda didn't make a wish for her self that day because when she would open her eyes after blowing out the candle she knew. She had everything she needed.

 ** _A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I might only update on the weekends now until school ends. I also had writers block until I realized I needed to write some hurt/comfort and family oneshots. Not to mention Wanda and Vision's possible mental link?! It's so untouched territory and there needs to be more fanfics on it!_**

 ** _So you may or may not see one Loki themed coming soon ;) Anyways leave a follow and a review if you have a suggestion for a oneshot! I'll see if I can write anything based off it. Until next time... byeeeee_**


	11. No More Tricks Ok a Few More Tricks

**No More Tricks.. Ok a Few More Tricks**

 ** _In which gods are human and one is excepted into this strange family called Avengers_**

 ** _Note: Read Rising Sun (a few chapters behind this one) for some more context. It's not a must though._**

* * *

They should have seen it coming really. I mean he killed quite a few people. Loki. God of Mischief was not trusted at all. Save the Revengers that is.

Thor told everyone countless times that Loki was better now. No one but Bruce believed him 100% but were willing to let Loki stay in the Avengers complex until New Asgard was finished being built.

It was any normal day with the Avengers family. There was a web nest at the top of the ceiling lasers, bullets, arrows, and anything remotely lethal really was thrown across the 'house' every few minutes but something was off. There was a thunderstorm a really bad one and it came out of nowhere.

Everyone assumed it was Thor considering his glum look and after his 50th (?) shot of the strongest whiskey on hand, everyone decided to confront him. Minus Loki of course. He didn't want his head to be blown off and comfortably read on the couch.

"Hey Thor," Peter walked up to him with a tiny innocent smile.

"Hello Child of Spiders," Thor greeted and downed another shot.

Steve did an awkward fake cough, "We were wondering if everything was alright."

"Yes everything is splendid," Thor said groggily.

"You're lying," Wanda said bluntly.

"I do not appreciate you looking through my m-"

"I don't need to read your mind," Wanda replied, "It's written all over your face."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

"I will be fine."

Loki glanced up from his book and gave a quiet * _tch_ * in response.

"How about some training to get your mind off whatever's going on?" Peter tried to help. His spider senses were going crazy because of Thor's mood and all the thunder.

"Why not?" Thor grabbed Stormbreaker and everyone headed to the training grounds.

Thor decided against sparring with anyone and instead furiously punched the punching bag and continued to hit the training robots with Stormbreaker.

 _Brrraaannggg_

More thunder boomed throughout New York and bolts of lightning shot from the sky.

It was a very awkward dinner, to say the least. Peter left to go back home, so his usual energy was gone and the dining area was met with a silence that Tony and Clint would try to kill with some awful dad jokes.

Loki stood up from his chair and grabbed Thor by the collar. He dragged Thor to the training area as everyone followed them. Without any warning, Loki summoned and threw a dagger aimed at Thor's head. Thor easily dodged the projectile.

"You are being really annoying, brother!" Loki spoke probably for the first time that day.

"Woah Woah Woah. Hang in there, Houdini, don't throw a bunch of knives at your brother. It isn't that nice," Tony told Loki as an arm of his armor grew out of nowhere and aimed a repulsor at Loki.

"Do you know why Thor has been acting like this?" Loki asked. He was faced with a round of nods and no's. "It's because it's dear old mother's death anniversary, and the King of Asgard misses the old hag."

"Loki," Thor's voice was laced with anger.

"Leave us would you?" Loki gestured for the Avengers to leave as he summoned a dagger.

The Avengers stayed to Loki's annoyance and watched Thor and Loki battled it out. In reality though? The God of Tricks was just conjuring up a simple spell to block them from seeing the reality. Loki after thousands of years started crying.

He didn't wale or ask for the forgiveness of his brother and mother. No. He just sat there next to Thor and silently let the tears fall out. Thor didn't dare make a joke about his brother finally showing more emotions.

When Wanda realized everyone else didn't see the truth she reluctantly broke the magical spell. Loki in the back of his mind noticed the magic gone but didn't care. He just sat there in the grief of one of the only people who he truly cared about. The person who taught him magic and who taught him everything he needed to know.

The Avengers didn't say anything but silently nodded to Wanda in acknowledgment of seeing the god in green in such a depressing state and left the two Odinsons alone.

It wasn't easy for many of the Avengers to accept Loki especially when he played pranks and oh dear when he found out about April Fools. They didn't care when he would put up illusions when he needed to break down. He was an Avenger and finally had a place where he belonged. In a place of heroes and weirdos. 

* * *

**A/N: Did I do the characters too OOC? I hope not cause I'm already unhappy with the ending. It feels and is rushed to me. Hope everyone likes it anyways! If you have any oneshot ideas leave a follow and review. Share the idea(s) and _maybe_ I can write something.. no promises though sorry. :( Until next time!**


	12. Gauntlets Should be More Durable

**Gauntlets Should be More Durable**

* * *

 _ **A fix it courtesy of a Witch, Archer, and an Ant.**_

* * *

"I love you," Vision told Wanda before closing his eyes accepting his fate.

Wanda holds back tears as she holds off Thanos. She glances at Vision then Thanos, "I'm sorry my love. I hope this works."

She stops trying to destroy the mind stone and directs all her power on the gauntlet, closing her eyes.

 _Crack!_

Wanda opens her eyes to see the stones laid on the floor as Steve and the rest rise up to fight Thanos. She looks one more time at (thankfully) alive Vision.

Her ears were ringing but as everything flickered with black she heard, "Come on I just retired!" Then black. 

* * *

"Sorry Legolas thought you'd want to help save the universe with us," Tony said as he flew to Thanos. "Rogers."

"Stark," Steve nodded as he joined in on the fight.

Everyone fought their hearts out until…

 _BAM!_

Steve hit the side of Thanos' head while Tony hit the other. Thanos quickly fell over as the Guardians stood before him. Peter continuously punched and kicked Thanos.

"Why…" Peter's voice became fragile.

"It was the only w-way," Thanos replied before closing his eyes.

"Well goddammit, it didn't work you raisin!" Quill screamed.

Everyone tried to calm Quill down (Tony healing Vision) and were leaving then Thanos slowly got up. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Tch," Hawkeye aimed and fired his arrow at Thanos. It cut Thanos a bit causing him to bleed.

"Is that all you have archer?"

"Nope," Hawkeye said as Thanos' skull exploded and out came Ant-Man.

"O-ho-oh!" Scott practically sang.

Everyone else was dumbfounded until Tony patted Clint's back and reluctantly Scott's back (it was covered in blood alright?). "Good job. Hey, dipshit and Point Break what's wrong?" Tony glanced at Quill.

"Sh-she's gone," Quill continued as the other Guardians kneeled on the floor, even Nebula.

"Half of my people and an entire planet… destroyed," Thor added.

"That's a very sudden mood change," Peter (Spiderman) commented before seeing the glares of some of the Avengers, "not the right time sorry… bad timing."

"Maybe I can help?" Everyone glanced at Wanda who was being helped up by Vision.

"What can you do?" Rocket said. "Bring back thousands of people?"

"Yes I can," Wanda said as red whisps wrapped around the soul stone and Gamora appeared as the soul stone vanished.

"Th-thank you," Quill said as the Guardians went to Gamora to make sure she was ok.

"I am Groot!"

"I did not see this in the outcome," Dr. Strange mumbled. "Are you sure you should be doing this?" Strange asked Wanda.

"I'm bringing back the lives of the innocent that Thanos took," Wanda briefly looked in the Sorcerer's mind. "What I'm doing doesn't involve the time stone or time travel so relax."

Strange sighed, "Very well."

Wanda focused as hard as possible as random pebbles and rubble glowed red and began to float. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Life."

Then like that the ships with the Asgardians orbited along Earth with everyone alive and well. The power stone was returned to the now alive Nova Corps.

"Okay, show-offs," Tony gestured to Clint, Scott, and Wanda (who wasn't paying attention and was talking to Vision). "I've had enough of saving the universe for today lets party!"

"Umm Mr. Stark," Peter said cautiously.

"We have to do clean up," Steve said as Natasha gestured to the corpse of Thanos and the battlefield in front of Wakanda.

Tony took a deep breath, "Right okay party in a week."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Ugh I love the idea of Wanda destroying the gauntlet and the whole Antman and Hawkeye thing but it's so rushed. Hope everyone enjoyed always! Remember to leave a follow and review if you have a one shot idea! Sorry if I don't write yours I'm sure it's a great idea it's just I don't know how to write it... anyway till next time. Bye!**_


	13. I Know Peter x Shuri

**I Know | Peter x Shuri**

* * *

 _ **In which break ups just absolutely suck.**_

 _ **A companion story to Perfect Formula (a few chapters before this) but you don't have to read it first.**_

* * *

 **Avengers Complex:**

"Okay is everything set up?" Peter asked as he put down the bag of chips on the table.

"Yes sir," FRIDAY confirmed. Peter sighed in relief.

"Chill dude it's gonna be fine," Ned tried to comfort him. Michelle stayed silent as she drew on a piece of paper (Peter looked very distressed ok).

"Right…. it's just we haven't seen each other in a while, and we've both been really busy lately. Is it hot here? Friday turn on the AC please," Peter breathed deeply and kept on picking at the collar of his shirt.

"Sir, Princess Shuri has arrived, she is up on the landing deck," FRIDAY informed Peter.

"K you guys stay here I'm going to go get her," Peter didn't wait for a response as he bolted for the door.

When the door shut behind him Michelle showed Ned the drawing of Peter.

"Very distressed," Ned commented nodding his head in approval. 

* * *

Peter had an awkward smile on which slowly faded when he saw the saddened face of Shuri. "Hey what's wrong?"

"W-we have to break up," Shuri said flatly. Peter looked at her with such a confused face. She didn't dare to look at him back. "It's just we've been so busy," Shuri continued.

"So it's a Liza and David situation?" Peter asked. Both teens put on a guarded smile.

"Yeah."

Peter no longer looked at her and decided to glare at his feet. "I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Shuri didn't get to reply as her kimono beads showed a hologram of her brother. He didn't bother with listening as he continued to glare at his shoes.

"I have to go," Shuri told him as she ran back to the ship.

"Bye," both said weakly. 

* * *

"Are you all happy now?" Shuri hissed at her brother, mother, and holograms of the council.

No one responded as the council logged off. Shuri grabbed a book and sat in the corner ignoring everyone else on board.

"I tried to stop them, but they didn't want you to be with an outsider," T'challa told her.

"Do or do not. There's no try," Shuri whispered. _Oh Peter_ she couldn't help but think.

* * *

"What happened?" Ned asked as he saw Peter walk in.

"She just broke up with me."

"Oh."

They say there, in comforting silence the rest of the night as they did homework.

That's all Peter did for a while. Do school stuff and patrol the rest of the time. 

* * *

"I'm worried," Ramonda announced at the council meeting, "about Shuri."

"She has not left her lab except for the occasional restroom break," Okoye added.

"But we cannot let an outsider date the princess," A council member stated.

"Then-" T'challa got cut off as a Dora Milaje busted in.

"The Princess was caught in an explosion."

"What happened?" T'challa asked as everyone rushed to the medical wing.

"She was tinkering with something we don't know what then…"

"I understand," T'challa became silent in the frantic mess deep in thought. Until "Please inform Peter of my sisters' state."

Okoye hesitated, "Understood." 

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" Peter put him on speaker as he rushed to the roof.

"Kid it's the middle of the night what the heck do you want?" Tony was still drowsy.

"I need to borrow the jet," Peter replied.

"What! Why?" Oh yeah, Tony was awake now.

"Shuri… she got caught in an explosion."

"Say no more go get her kid."

"Thanks, Mr. Stark!"

"Sure thing kid." 

* * *

"Shuri!" Peter rushed into her hospital room despite the protest of the receptionist.

"Hey Pete," Shuri replied weakly.

"Were you working on the new sonic blasters? I told you, you shouldn't have been using the vibranium with the magnesium!"

Shuri couldn't help but chuckle, "I thought it would work."

Peter held her hand, "Never do that again you scared the shit out of me."

"Lesson learned." 

* * *

The council was watching them from the meeting room (oh surveillance cameras).

"Even after she ended it with him he still came," M'baku thought out loud.

"Peter is an interesting character, to say the least," Ramonda said.

"He truly cares about her why can you all not except that?" T'challa asked.

"I am surprised you are not more protective of the Princess," A council member told him.

" I already played that card and the boy has proven himself as a boyfriend, warrior, and hero. They have my blessing," T'challa informed everyone.

"We still need to be more convinced," The council all nodded in agreement.

"Then please watch on," Ramonda said. 

* * *

Peter (despite his protesting) has to stay in another room over the night while he 'slept.' In reality, he was just pacing around the room fidgeting with his bracelets that transform into his suit.

Then the hair on his arms and back of his neck rises. Shuri!

When he came in T'challa was already there (the council still watching). "Can I try?" Peter asked, "to calm her down."

"Be my guest," T'challa stood by the doorway and Peter climbed into the bed (with T'challa's hesitant permission).

"Babe it's me," Peter whispered stroking her hair.

Shuri slowly woke up. "Hey again."

"Hey again," Peter repeated. "Do you wanna talk about it? The nightmare."

"It's gonna sound like a really overused nightmare…"

"That's alright."

"You were gone. You didn't die exactly. It's just I was calling out to you but you were just walking awake then disappeared…"

"Hey in the morning do you wanna just do a movie marathon? I know from experience that sitting in a hospital bed gets pretty boring."

"I'd love to," Shuri gave a small smile.

"Yeah I love you too," Peter said in a daze. He raised his eyebrows in a quick alarm.

"I know," Shuri snickered.

"Ugh, sometimes I regret introducing you to Star Wars," Peter mumbled as he put his hands over his face.

"I never do. It was our first date."

"So is the movie marathon a date then?"

Shuri glances at T'challa who was peeking in from the doorway giving a nod of approval.

"Of course dimwit."

"Okay get some sleep then."

"Fine goodnight," Shuri shut her eyes and rested her head on his lap.

"You seemed to be able to handle that well," T'challa observed after waiting for Shuri to fall asleep.

"Yeah, it's happened a few times," The King of Wakanda raised an eyebrow at that as Peter's face and ears continuously grew redder. "I mean I don't sleep with her… well, I do sometimes but we don't do anything…"

T'challa held up a hand so Peter would shut up. "I trust you Peter and hope the council does too." The king glanced up at the surveillance camera (which somehow looked like it was giving a nod of approval).

"So were they the reason she broke up with me?"

"You do not believe she would break up with you by herself?"

"For the reasons she gave me? Not at all." Peter paused for a few seconds, "Besides I still have all of her prototypes for the lightsabers and blueprints for a Millenium Falcon. She'd get those before breaking up with me."

T'challa let out a small chuckle at that. "Well, you are correct. Take care of her Peter good night."

"Goodnight sir."

"T'challa."

"Goodnight… T'challa," Peter sat there for a moment and thought I'm on a first name basis with the KING of Wakanda.

Peter kissed the top of Shuris head and had the best and most comfortable sleep he's had in awhile.

* * *

"You really are all fine with me dating a colonizer?" Shuri asked in disbelief.

"I'm right here!" Peter whined, as Shuri mumbled sorry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes he seems to truly care for you," A council member responded.

"Besides with my baby on the way the main bloodline will be fine," Nakia added.

T'challa's eyes practically fell out in shock, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" 

* * *

_**A/N:**_

 ** _Whew that's probably the longest fan fiction I ever wrote (longer than 'Her Kinda Happy Ending') and a lot of line breaks. To all those shippers of the two I hope you enjoy! I might be inactive during June but I'm not sure... anyways bye!_**


End file.
